


The Illusion of Struggle

by AmadeaSwan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeaSwan/pseuds/AmadeaSwan
Summary: My modified/expanded retelling of Lavellan and Bull's first time. Some very light consentual BDSM, focusing on establishing their dynamic and negotiations. This is the first thing I've written in years so I'm open to constructive criticism. I may post more involving these two so stay tuned if you like what you see!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Lavellan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Ellara released a pent up sigh and leaned against her chamber door to close it behind her. Eyes closed, she tilted her head back and stayed there a moment, relishing the stillness. It had been a day full of expectations and responsibilities waiting to be fulfilled, and she seemed to be the only one for the job. She wondered if she would ever get used to this burden of leadership. A soft huff escaped her as she recalled how many times she’d thought that before. Rallying herself, she started the ascent up the last staircase into her bedchamber proper. Thoughts of a hot bath and what might be served for dinner that night filled her head. Focused on the floor in front of her and already beginning to work at the buckles on her leather jerkin, she didn’t notice anything was amiss right away.

“So, listen…”

Ellara’s head jerked up at the sound of a voice resonating through the vaulted room. Bull was there. Sitting on her bed.

“…I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull.” His green eye locked onto hers and he rose from the bed, walking towards her with a relaxed confidence. “Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.” He stopped a few feet away from the elf, head slightly tilted, awaiting a response.

Ellara had frozen in place at the sight of him, and she soon realized her mouth was hanging open too. She quickly shut it and awkwardly looked away, aware of the flush appearing on her cheeks. Mind racing, realizing he was waiting on her, she looked back at him and blurted out the first thing that came to her. “I’m ready for it.”

A playful glint flashed in Bull’s good eye and he continued, “See, you say that, but…” the Qunari took one more heavy step forward. “…you really don’t know what that means.”

Ellara exhaled audibly and bit her lower lip, trying desperately to maintain some level of decorum. Once again her mouth decided what to say without consulting her first. “So show me.”

In one fluid movement Bull had her against the wall. He held her wrists together in one of his huge hands, pinned to the cool stone above her head. A small whimper that could’ve been pleased or fearful escaped the elf. He pressed his other hand to the wall next to her and leaned over to bring his horned head down to eye level. “Last chance…” This time a low growl emerged around the edges of his words.

Trying to remember to breathe, Ellara managed a response. “Please stay.”

A satisfied grunt was Bull’s answer as he released the elf’s wrists and lifted her into a kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed a moan against his lips when his hands moved to her bottom to support her weight. Her arms draped across his impossibly broad shoulders and her hands wandered up his neck to the horns on either side of his smooth head. Bull grinned into their kiss and started moving, carrying the woman across the room effortlessly. He lowered her to the pillows, not relinquishing her lips until she was fully seated.

A gentle pat on her thigh convinced Ellara to come up for air and open her eyes. She was surprised to find herself seated on the plush Orlesian sofa next to the balustrade, instead of the equally plush Orlesian bed. Bull was kneeling in front of her, eye focused on hers. He smiled once he sensed she was all the way back. “Ok boss, let’s talk.” The towering Qunari stood up, and Ellara was faced with the considerable bulge in the front of his trousers for a moment before he sat down beside her. “We need to set some expectations before we go any further, lay down some ground rules.” He moved to face her, one leg folded up on the cushion. “You following me? Any questions before I continue?”

The red headed elf blinked a couple times and shook her head, but she couldn’t quite stop herself from glancing down between his legs again. Bull noticed (because of course he did) and chuckled. “Don’t worry, that’ll still be there for you later.” Ellara blushed furiously and looked down at her hands. Bull continued, “Seriously though, I’m gonna need a verbal response on this. You able to have a conversation right now?”

Ellara closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. Mentally kicking herself for losing control so fast, she found her voice. “Yes, Bull. I’m listening.”

“Excellent. Now, first things first. Outside this room, nothing changes. You’re the Inquisitor. You’re the boss.” Ellara opened her mouth to object, but Bull held up a hand and kept going. “I know, I know, you didn’t sign up for any of this. You’re not the herald of Andraste, you’re just a Dalish hunter, and all the rest. None of that changes the fact that you’re the one in charge of this whole operation, like it or not. I just need to make sure you understand that I won’t use that against you. Whatever we do in this room stays in this room, Ellara.” The elf couldn’t stop a smile from quirking the corners of her mouth at the sound of Bull using her given name. “You need to cultivate a certain image as the face of the Inquisition, and I don’t want you worrying about me spreading rumors.”

“Thanks Bull,” Ellara allowed her smile to widen a bit. “I already knew you wouldn’t kiss and tell, but I appreciate it.”

A smile crinkled the corner of Bull’s eye before he continued. “So, on to the rules then. Considering the… physical differences between us, we need to be extra clear on some things. I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe with me. If you’re ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say ‘katoh’, and I stop. No questions asked.”

“Katoh?” Ellara repeated, ensuring she had said it right. Bull nodded. “Is that Qunlat? What does it mean?”

“To keep things simple, it means ‘ending’. There’s more to it than that, but we can talk about the nuances of Qunlat some other time.” Bull leaned in closer. He brushed a stray lock of short auburn hair from the elf’s forehead and tucked it behind one of her tapered ears, then traced his finger along her jaw to rest under her chin. “I think we’ve both had enough talking for now, haven’t we?”

Ellara shuddered, feeling a tingling sensation travel over the path of his touch on her skin. She nodded in response, suddenly unable to find her voice again. Bull stood and uttered a simple command.

“Up.”

Ellara was on her feet before the echo of his voice in the vaulted ceiling had died away. Bull smiled and nodded slightly. “Very good.”

Something fluttered in Ellara’s chest at the praise in a way she hadn’t expected.

Bull moved back to the bed where she’d found him and sat down. “Come,” he commanded.

She obeyed without hesitation, somewhat surprised herself at her eagerness to respond.

“Such a good girl.” Even more fluttering sensations at that. “Let’s get some of this out of the way. I want to see you.” Bull carefully unbuckled the straps down the front of her jerkin and slid the garment down her shoulders, revealing the rest of the plain linen shirt underneath. A cool breeze swept in from the open door to the balcony and reminded the elf how thin the fabric was. Bull’s hand slid slowly up from her hip and over her stomach, traveling up her sternum between her breasts and stopping there. His hand was large enough on her small frame for his thumb to brush over her nipple through the linen, eliciting a gasp. “So sensitive…” Bull murmured with a pleased chuckle. He guided her to lay back on the bed and brought her legs across his lap to untie the Dalish moccasins she preferred to wear, followed by the laces on the front of her leather breeches. With these removed, he stood and had the elf return the favor. Ellara took the opportunity to admire the geometric tattoos covering the mercenary’s shoulders while she worked. The trousers were the last to go. She felt heat returning to her cheeks as she revealed his half-hard member, slightly above eye level from her kneeling position. She hesitated a moment, then reached up to gently run her fingers along the length. It jumped slightly at her touch and she smiled up at the Qunari.

“C’mere you,” Bull pulled her to her feet for another breath-stealing kiss, holding the elf’s lean body close against him. He broke the kiss to deposit her onto the down-stuffed satin duvet and settled in beside her, propped up on an elbow to avoid puncturing the mattress with his horn. Beyond restraint at this point, Ellara quickly reclaimed Bull’s lips. He gladly reciprocated, shifting his hips in response when she wrapped her leg around his waist and pressed against him. He nipped at her bottom lip teasingly before moving to murmur into her ear. “Before you get any wild ideas, I won’t be putting this thing inside you today.”

In the moment, Ellara couldn’t figure out if she was relieved or disappointed by the statement. Bull must have picked up on that somehow, because another of those delicious, low chuckles rumbled through his chest. “You’re impatient once you get going, huh?” She squirmed and hid her face in his chest, triggering another bout of laughter. The warrior slid his hand between them to tilt her head up to face him. “Hey, today is about getting to know each other a bit better. Figuring out what makes you tick. And making you feel very comfortable.” His hand moved down to cover her bottom, not venturing under the long hem of her shirt just yet. He squeezed gently, massaging in a circular motion as he continued. “Do you remember what your watchword is?”

Ellara found it very hard to concentrate with his hand working on her bum and his cock pressing against her front, but she managed a nod.

“You should know that isn’t good enough by now.” Bull’s hand traveled back up to gently pinch at her nipple through her shirt. “Say it.”

“Katoh!” the word escaped her lips in a rush, turning into a breathy moan.

“Good girl. Now say it again if you want me to stop.”

The freckled elf bit her lower lip, squirming under Bull’s unrelenting touch, but not saying another word.

Seemingly pleased with that answer, the Qunari flattened his palm against her breast and rubbed soothingly. Ellara was small-chested, and Bull appreciated being able to completely envelope her in the palm of his hand. He reluctantly released her and leaned back a bit to meet her stormy blue gaze. “I have one last question before I continue. Answer honestly, you know I’ll be able to tell if you’re lying. Have you had sex before? And I don’t just mean the Chantry-approved kind. I’m talking anything involving another person, man or woman.”

The elf buried her face in the covers with a frustrated sigh, amazed that it was possible to be so turned on and embarrassed at the same time. “…Yes.”

“Ok, what kinds of things have you done?” When Ellara stayed silent, Bull added, “Hey, no need to be shy. I’m just trying to figure out what you need. No judgment here.”

The mass of red curls shifted and an elven face reappeared beneath them. “Not much, just… mouth stuff.” Bull’s gaze seemed to soften a bit, but it was so subtle that she might have imagined it.

“Ok, so giving head, eating out, that kind of thing?” The elf turned red again at the use of such crude shemlen terms, nodding in confirmation. Bull stroked her arm in encouragment. “Any penetration involved in that? Fingers, objects, anything?” The young elf shook her head no, looking like she was fighting the urge to hide again. Bull smiled warmly and pulled her into his arms. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” He kissed the top of her head and Ellara thought she might melt into the sheets. “Such a good girl for me.” He placed gentle kisses on her forehead and her cheek, tracing her Vallaslin on his way to her mouth. His kisses became more urgent there, coaxing her lips to part with his tongue. He finally rolled her onto her back and loomed over her. “I think I’ve figured out what you need from me today, little elf.” The Qunari rolled his hips gently against hers, his length rubbing along the top of her mound through her shift. Ellara gasped and raised her hips in response, but Bull pulled away much too quickly. “I’ll be right back, I need to get something first.”

He retrieved a pouch from his belt on the floor, fished around in it for a moment, then returned to his place over the flushed elf. He placed a small bottle within arm’s reach on the bed and placed a kiss on the tip of her ear. “Just in case we need to slick things up a bit.” He bit down gently on her neck and that low, growling tone came into his voice again. “I don’t think we’ll need it though.” He whispered into her ear. “I’ve been smelling your scent ever since I pinned you to the wall, Ellara.” His hand slipped up her bare thigh and under the linen shirt, running over her hips and down the other leg, touching everywhere except where she needed him to. “It’s been driving me crazy. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to fuck you right now?” His length pulsed against her thigh, adding emphasis to the question. The elf whimpered under him and moved her hips, trying to coax that heavy hand into moving. Bull once more pinned her wrists above her head and began tracing idle patterns over her mound.

“Please!” Ellara begged.

“Please what?” he slid two fingers down either side of her entrance.

“Fenedhis lasa! Touch me, Bull!” the elf cursed, straining against the hand holding her in place.

“Heh, you got it boss.” He parted her folds and slowly slid a finger along her slit, stopping to rub lazy circles around her clit. She moaned gratefully, arching her back into the sensation. Bull kissed her open mouth hungrily and applied a bit more pressure with his finger, sliding it over her clit in a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before Ellara cried out and turned her head away, eyes shut tight.

“No, don’t! I-”

“What do you want, Ellara?”

“Nnngh-! I… want-”

Bull removed his hand from her sex completely. “Tell me what you need, Ellara.”

The elf opened her eyes and looked up at him, panting and hazy with lust. “I need you inside me, Bull! Please!”

“That’s a good girl.” Bull sunk two of his fingers deep into her, already slick with her juices. At the same time he released her wrists and let her cling to him as her climax took over. Her moans filled his ears and her sex gripped him so tightly he could barely move his fingers. He settled for rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand while her thighs trembled around his waist. When he sensed her muscles beginning to release, he shifted onto his back, careful not to pull out just yet. The elf, now draped over his chest, shuddered and whimpered a few more times before her breathing started to even out again. Bull rubbed soothing circles into her back and muttered words of praise while she came back to Thedas.

“Bull, that was… She’va dhal…” Ellara kissed him deeply, basking in the last few rays of afterglow. Something brushed against her foot and she glanced down at the Qunari’s extant erection. Her brow furrowed and she gently extricated herself from her lover’s grasp, sliding down to kneel between his legs.

“Hey,” Bull touched her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I can take care of myself later if you’re…” He trailed off when the elf shook her head emphatically, unruly locks bouncing. She had the same determined look he’d seen in her eyes in their skirmishes with demons. Bull smirked and leaned back. He fluffed a pillow on the headboard and settled in, then made a sweeping gesture with an open hand. “In that case, be my guest.”

“Ma serannas, lethallin.”

Bull leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “What’s that mean?”

Ellara grasped the base and squeezed experimentally. Bull let out a soft groan in response. “It means, ‘Thank you, friend.’”

Bull chuckled. “’Friend’, eh? You always this friendly with your-” The mercenary interrupted himself with a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth. The elf had taken the head into her mouth and sucked gently. She slowly took in the first inch of the shaft and pulled back again, getting a feel for how best to position herself. He was almost as thick as her forearm and about two-thirds as long, and Ellara questioned her previous eagerness to “ride the bull”, as he’d put it. She kept up her slow rhythm, taking a little more of him down her throat each time and thoroughly enjoying the groans and restrained thrusts that resulted. She got about halfway to the base before her gag reflex kicked in. She pulled back and the swollen head popped almost comically from her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. Bull tousled her hair playfully and the elf returned his lopsided grin.

“You good, boss?” The warrior’s broad chest rose and fell a bit faster than it had before. Ellara nodded. Bull ran his fingers through her hair and gently tugged her head back, holding her in place. His other hand gripped the base of his cock and slowly stroked, brushing the head against her parted lips with every movement. “You want a little more?” He growled. The disheveled elf nodded as much as the Qunari’s hold on her would allow. “Open your eyes, little elf.” Her blue-gray eyes fluttered open and focused on him. “You feel like you can’t breathe, try to relax and breathe through your nose. If it’s too much, start tapping on my leg and I’ll stop. Got it?”

“Got it.” she sighed.

“Okay then…” he positioned her over the swollen head and guided himself into her waiting mouth, pushing in until he bottomed out at the back of her throat again. She tensed as her body tried to reject the intrusion and he backed off, letting her catch her breath before repeating the motion. After a few rounds of that he met less resistance and pushed a little further, groaning as the head slid fully down her throat. He held there a few moments and Ellara swallowed between breaths, obtaining some more delicious noises from Bull. The edge of panic began to creep back in and she lifted her hand to tap out, but Bull carefully withdrew from her mouth before she could. He released his grip on her hair and massaged her scalp. “I’m going to hurt you if we keep going like that,” he guided her back a few inches and coaxed her mouth open a little wider with his thumb on her chin. “There, stay right there,” with the elf waiting so prettily between his legs, the Qunari began stroking himself off. He returned her gaze for the first few moments, his own lust reflected in those stormy eyes and the needful expression on her face. Then his pace quickened and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, grunting with more frequency. Ellara made an empathetic noise of pleasure, letting her hands caress his thighs. She felt them tense suddenly, then Bull practically roared and a jet of his cum landed across her face and mouth. Another followed and his hand started to slow, then stopped to grip the base through the last few spasms. The elf took the opportunity to take him into her mouth again. Bull cried out at the contact, then pushed her head as far as it would go with a shuddering moan. Ellara swallowed the last spurts eagerly and slowly released him, dragging her tongue along his softening length.

“C’mere, you,” a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up into a slow kiss. She felt him reach down for a few more lazy strokes while his tongue explored her mouth. One last moan escaped him and ended in a chuckle that vibrated through his chest. He broke the kiss and brought his hand up to gently massage the back of her neck, looking into her eyes. “How’re you feeling?”

“Great, but, um…”

Concern appeared on Bull’s face, “What’s the matter, does something hurt? Did I-”

Ellara quickly waved her hand dismissively, “No, no! It’s just…” She pointed at his nose. “You’ve got a little…”

Bull reached up and swiped away some of his semen that had been transferred from the elf’s face. “Ha! Understood. Let me get something for us to clean up with,” he got a cloth from the wash table next to the bed and wet it in the basin. Returning to his place beside her, he wiped Ellara’s face clean and then his own. He settled in beside her again after and cradled her to his chest with one arm, pulling her leg across his waist with the other. “So, what’s on your mind? Anything happen you didn’t like or would like to do differently? You can tell me to get the fuck out too, if you want. Some people like their privacy after.”

“No!” the elf blushed at how urgent it sounded. “I mean, you can stay. I… want you to stay.”

Bull stopped her from looking away and kissed her forehead. “Can do, boss.”

Ellara closed her eyes and smiled against his warm chest, then a slight crinkle appeared in her brow. “I thought of something I didn’t like.” She pulled away and sat up to face him fully. “Don’t call me ‘boss’, at least not when we’re…” the blush started to creep back into her cheeks. “…together like this.”

Bull’s attentive gaze acquired a knowing glint. “I thought you might say that,” he pushed himself upright, back against the headboard. “I said it at a few strategic moments to make sure you heard it. Wanted to confirm a suspicion I had. But before I explain myself, do you know why you don’t like it? Can you put it into words?”

Ellara hesitated a moment. “It just… it reminds me of… everything else. I mean, the Inquisition, the fact that I’m… Inquisitor,” she shook her head slowly, eyes focused on nothing in particular. “Mythal, it feels so strange to say it out loud…”

Bull filled in the silence. “Reminds you of your responsibilities? All the people relying on you?”

“Yes! Fenedhis lasa, all of that! And being with you, being…” she stopped, looking suddenly unsure and self-conscious. “Well, I shouldn’t… you don’t need…” her face was almost the same shade as her hair.

“Hey,” Bull tugged her forward with a hand behind her neck and kissed her. “I asked because I want to know. You can trust me.” he released her neck. “You do trust me. If you didn’t, you would’ve told me to leave when you found me in your bed.”

Ellara took a steadying breath and continued. “Being with you, like this… it made me forget about everything else. For the first time in, Gods, months! I felt free from… everything.”

Bull was smiling when she looked at him again. “Anything in particular make you feel especially… free?”

The elf gave up worrying about how red her face was. “When you held my… h-hands above my head. And when you told me to do things… Also when you… when…” Ellara suddenly dove back into the Qunari’s arms, burying her face in his neck. “I can’t look at you when I say it!” She continued through his amused chuckling. “I think my favorite was when you said… when you called me a good girl.”

Bull hummed approvingly and rocked her slightly in his arms. “What about ‘little elf’? You ok with that one too?”

“…Yes.”

“Hmm, I thought I read you right.” When Ellara looked up at him quizzically, he elaborated. “Ben-Hassrath training. I grew up learning to manipulate people, learning to read them. When it’s a hostile target, you give them what they want. But when it’s someone you care about, you give them what they need.” The warrior tilted her head up to face him. “You need someone to take control, to lift the weight off your shoulders every now and then. Give you the space to empty your head and just be yourself for a while. That sound about right?”

The elf nodded slowly. “…You figured that out just from, what, watching me? Being around me?”

“Some of it, yeah. Mostly through conversations we’ve had. I dropped little hints and noted your reaction.” Bull snorted in amusement. “I figured you’d realize something was up when I started handing you my tankard to refill at the tavern. Either that or tell me to get off my ass and do it myself. But you practically skipped off to bring me more ale every ti-- Ow!”

Ellara had punched his arm playfully. “You ass! I did not skip!”

“Oh, you definitely did. Like a proper Dalish maiden through a field of daisies! I guess the stereotypes exist for a-” he was cut off this time by a kiss.

“Stop talking before I lock you out on the balcony!” that determined, demon-killing look was in her eyes again. Bull decided not to test it.

“Alright, alright! Calm down, little elf.” He pulled her close and wrapped them both up in the satin duvet. The mountain chill was settling in through the open balcony doors. They’d have to be closed and the fire built up before the sun fully set, but that could wait a few more minutes. There was a moment of peaceful silence before Ellara sat up abruptly.

“The doors! Creators, they were open the whole time! Vivienne is right below us, and the main hall!” she hid her face in her hands. “By the Dread Wolf, they would’ve heard everything!”

Bull pulled the cover down from over his face. “Oh, I had Dorian take care of it.”

“…Y-you what?”

“I told him I was planning to surprise you and he said he ‘had just the spell’. Some kind of Tevinter silencing charm. Makes it so you can hear everything from inside it, but sound doesn’t carry outside the barrier. Pretty neat trick! Wish I’d had it on the road with the Chargers. Would’ve saved me a lot of dirty looks from Krem in the mornings. He’s a light sleeper.”

Ellara started to speak, shook her head, then sighed in resignation imagining the conversation she was going to have with Dorian next time she saw him.

Bull laughed. “C’mon, don’t pretend you weren’t going to tell him anyway. I know how close you two are.”

The elf eventually got back under the covers.

But she also went onto the balcony and had Bull drop a copper pitcher on the flagstone floor inside, just to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after. Lavellan converses with Dorian and then overthinks things with Bull, followed by some more quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've done basically zero editing on this one. Literally just finished it and decided to go ahead and post. Let me know what you think, love it or hate it!

Ellara entered the Herald’s Rest with a smile on her face. It had been a relaxing day, relatively speaking. Preparations were being made for the next expedition and as such, she didn’t have anywhere to be for a change. She had gotten the daily meeting in the war room over with as soon as possible and spent the rest of the morning finishing the Antivan romance novel Josephine had lent her. The sound of Maryden tuning her lute drifted through the room as Ellara took her seat at the bar, empty this early in the day. The stoic dwarven barkeep nodded in her direction. It was both a greeting and a question.

“Cider, please,” she didn’t normally drink so early, but she really didn’t have anywhere to be today. And it was officially midday, after all. Cabot filled a horn tankard at one of the kegs behind the bar and placed it in front of the Inquisitor. She had barely swallowed the first sip when a familiar voice carried across the room.

“Ah, _there_ you are!” Ellara didn’t have to turn around to figure out who it was. He strode over from the entrance and took a seat next to his friend, heaving an exasperated (and exaggerated) sigh. “I’ve been about the whole damned fortress looking for you! I was on the verge of telling Cassandra you’d escaped into the mountains.”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Ellara shot Dorian a sideways glance, then quickly took another drink to avoid making eye contact. Dorian raised an eyebrow.

“Cider, this early in the day? Trouble in the war room, I take it?”

Ellara shook her head no, eyes fixed on her drink.

“Hmm. Then we must be celebrating something!” He gestured for Cabot to bring more of the same. The mage waited until his beverage arrived before continuing the conversation. “So, go on, then! Is ‘riding the Bull’ everything it’s cracked up to be?”

The elf aspirated some of her cider. Dorian waited patiently for the coughing and sputtering to subside. “Creators, Dorian! Keep your voice down!”

“Why? No one’s here to listen, except Cabot. And he can keep a secret better than anyone! Isn’t that right?” Dorian raised his mug at the bartender, who grunted and went back to wiping down the spigots.

Knowing she wasn’t going to win, Ellara sighed and took another drink before responding.

\---

An hour later, they were both on their second ciders and picking at a spread of cured meats and cheeses between fits of laughter. The place was starting to fill with patrons as the afternoon wore on, and Maryden had just begun her first performance of the day.

“I take offense to that!” Dorian set his tankard on the bar with a bit more force than necessary. “He tells you _I_ was the one who cast the silencing charm and your response is to make sure it _works?_ ” The Tevinter scoffed, but couldn’t completely remove the humor from his expression.

“Hey, I’ve only ever seen you set things on fire with your magic! And anyway, I wasn’t about to take any chances where… _that_ was concerned. I mean, can you _imagine_? I’d never be able to face Vivienne again!” They looked at each other in silent contemplation for a moment before dissolving into laughter.

Dorian recovered first, wiping tears from his eyes as he spoke through residual chuckles, “Well, I am glad I was able to be of service.” He took a steadying breath and regained the rest of his composure. “So, what about this morning? He did stay the whole night, didn’t he?”

“Yes, he did,” Ellara smiled as she remembered waking up in Bull’s arms. “He had to be up early for training with the Chargers today, so he left before dawn. I couldn’t get back to sleep though. I still can’t believe it actually happened!”

Dorian broke off another piece of cheese, shaking his head slowly. “Maker, I am jealous of you…” he leaned forward conspiratorially. “How big did you say it was again?”

Ellara nearly toppled over her stool trying to whack Dorian on the back of the head, which set them both off laughing again. Between the racket they were making and the general noise of the half-full tavern, neither of the pair noticed they were being approached until a pair of huge gray hands came down to rest on their shoulders.

“Afternoon!” The elf and the mage turned and looked up to find Bull standing behind them. “Looks like you two got a head start!” He nodded at their nearly empty tankards. “Mind if the Iron Bull and his Chargers join you?”

“Bull! Umm, y-yes, uh…” she stammered, trying to figure out how to speak again. Dorian attempted to hide his snickering in his tankard. Ellara felt her cheeks flush. “Of course you can!”

Bull smiled broadly. “Excellent! They’re cleaning their weapons now, so they’ll be another hour or so. And I _definitely_ need a bath first. We’ll meet back here in, say, two hours? That gives Cabot time to get dinner sent from the kitchens.”

“Then that means I have time to consult with Leliana about the progress of my research.” Dorian stood to leave, clapping Bull on the back as he went. “Red lyrium studies, I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

Once the mage had left, the Qunari took the opportunity to look the Inquisitor in the eyes a little more openly. He lowered his voice to a level only she could hear. “Well then. You know where I’ll be…” With a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, he turned and headed up the stairs to his room above the tavern.

Ellara finished off her cider and waited a sensible five minutes or so. When Maryden started into one of her more popular songs, the rogue took the opportunity to steal upstairs unnoticed. The topmost landing was deserted. Ellara knocked softly on the door and waited for a response. Instead, the door opened and she was pulled inside by the waist. She let out an undignified yelp and giggled as Bull kissed and nipped at her neck playfully. “Hey! What if I was the scullery maid?”

“Ha! She knocks loud enough to wake the dead! I’d have mistaken you for a mouse if I didn’t know you were coming.”

The elf pulled back to look him in the eye skeptically. “Knew I was coming, did you? And what if I’d had something better to do?”

Bull smirked and released her, striding over to sit on the bed. “You’re pretty easy to read, at least when I’m around.” He chuckled as she crossed her arms and looked away in mock annoyance. “You’re a terrible liar, too. I can help you work on that sometime, if you want.”

She relented with a coy smile and joined him on the bed, unbuckling the straps of his pauldrons while he worked on removing his leg brace. Once he was free of the restraints Ellara moved into position behind him and started massaging his broad back, still slick with sweat from the day’s training. Bull groaned appreciatively and let her work. The Inquisitor chewed on her lower lip as she used the time to figure out how to ask what she wanted to ask.

“So… this, what we’re… doing? Umm…” Ellara mentally kicked herself for opening her mouth before she had a complete sentence ready.

“It feels great! No complaints here,” Ellara sighed and started to speak again, but Bull cut her off. “I know, I know, that’s not what you meant.” He turned to face her, gently removing her hands from his back. “Just relax and say what you want to say. Stop worrying about how I’ll react. That’s an order.”

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “What… _are_ we doing? I mean, what… what’s the plan? … _Mythal_ , I’m so bad at this, I-”

Bull silenced her with a kiss on the forehead. “That was better. Still got a ways to go, but I know you’re in uncharted territory here.” He retrieved his leg brace from the floor and a small bottle of oil from a bedside table. “You want to know how serious this is.” He began oiling the metal joints with a cloth. “You want to know if it’s safe to start taking down those walls you’ve built up in your head. That sound about right?” He looked up for verification and Ellara nodded somewhat sheepishly. He smiled and continued, “I get it, but I can’t answer that question. ‘What we’re doing’ is entirely up to you.” Ellara’s face fell a bit and Bull took her hand reassuringly. “Hey, I’m not saying I don’t care. I wouldn’t have taken the time to set things up like I did if I didn’t think you were worth it. All I’m saying is, this is the one thing _you_ have to take the lead on. If you need me to back off, give you time to think, that’s what I’ll do. But if you want to keep going, if you want to explore that part of you that let me take control yesterday, then some of those walls I mentioned will have to come down.” He looked into her eyes a moment longer, then patted her leg and moved to put away the oil and cloth. “Or there’s always the third option.”

“…What’s that?”

Bull stood and spread his hands out, presenting his bare torso. “We ditch all the kinky stuff and you just use me as your personal Qunari stud! I’m _more_ than okay with that!” He deftly caught the pillow she threw at his face and was about to toss it back when there was a series of three loud knocks at the door.

“Water for your bath, Captain!”

Ellara disappeared under the bed, quick as a startled rabbit. She watched Bull’s feet as he calmly crossed the room to open the door. “Hey, Talea. Here, let me.” There was the sound of sloshing water and then Bull moved to the wooden tub by the fireplace to empty the cauldron. “I keep telling you to let me know when it’s ready and I’ll carry it up myself.”

The smaller pair of feet by the door shifted, skirt and petticoat swaying around the ankles. “And I keep telling _you_ I’m not supposed to! It is my job, after all!”

“If anyone gives you crap about it, just send them to me. I’ll never hear the end of it if my lieutenant finds out I let the maids fill my bath for me.” He crossed the room and stopped just short of the door. “After you.”

Ellara saw the maid’s hand reach down for the handle of the empty cauldron, which Bull quickly lifted out of her reach. She stamped her foot, but there was a note of good humor in her voice, “Oh, you’re impossible!” She huffed out the door and Bull followed. It only took two more trips to finish the job, with Bull carrying two cauldrons at a time. He handed them back to Talea and saw her to the door.

“Thanks again.” Bull said.

“Oh, it’s never any trouble!” Talea’s skirts swayed out the door, then she paused and turned back. “Do let me know if you need any more… assistance. I’ll be serving in the tavern all evening.”

“Hah, I uh, think I’m good for now. But I’ll keep that in mind!” Talea giggled and hurried off down the stairs. Bull shut the door and turned the key in the lock.

“Coast is clear.”

Ellara crawled out from under the bed, taking the hand Bull offered to help her up. “You ever take her up on that offer?” She nodded towards the door with a smirk.

Bull began unfastening the buckles of her jerkin. “No, not Talea. Something tells me she’d get cold feet if I called her bluff.” He removed the jerkin and had Ellara raise her arms so he could remove her linen shirt. “Lots of them do.”

“Lots? How many have there been?”

Bull let out a short bark of a laugh and sat the elf down so he could remove her sandals. “How far back are we talkin’?”

“I don’t know… since you joined the Inquisition?”

“Right. Well, I don’t keep track of the offers. Too many people just in it for the novelty, y’know,” he pointed at his horns. “I lost count my first week in Orlais. But as for how many I’ve bedded?” He stood and walked toward the steaming wash tub, working at the laces of his trousers. “Two.” He stepped out of his trousers and into the hot bath with a groan of appreciation.

Ellara stripped down and followed close behind, waiting for Bull to settle in. “Really? …Anyone I would know?”

The Qunari finished lowering himself into the water and sighed contentedly. “Maybe. First was one of the Chantry lay sisters at Haven.” The elf shot him a skeptical look. “I know, sounds like a bad joke, but you’d be surprised! The religious ones are always the most… pent up.” He let his gaze wander over the curve of Ellara’s backside as she tested the temperature of the bath. Satisfied with her findings, she stepped in.

“And the second?”

“There was this stable boy, always finding excuses to walk past my tent. He was a lot of fun, but we only risked the one time. Not a lot of privacy to be had back then, when you first hired us on. Didn’t want to cause problems for you if the wrong person found out.”

Ellara sank into the water opposite Bull and facing him. There was just enough room for her to sit between his feet, though she couldn’t stretch out her legs. Her knees poked through the surface between them. “I didn’t know you had a thing for stable boys.”

“Heh, there’s a lot you still don’t know about me, little elf,” he picked up a bar of soap from the bench nearby and began scrubbing. “Is that gonna be an issue for you? The stable boys, I mean.”

Ellara quickly shook her head. “Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that! I, uh, happen to have similar… tendencies.”

“…For chasing stable boys?” The red head splashed water at the captain and he relented. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I kinda already had that one figured out. I’ve noticed you staring at the same bosom as me more than once.”

Ellara blushed and looked away. “So, is there… anyone else you’ve got your eye on at the moment?”

“Nah. I’ve got a feeling you’re gonna be a full time job.” Bull chuckled as she sent another spray of water his way. He caught her wrist and pulled her forward for a kiss. “Now, any other questions, concerns, comments?” The elf shook her head. “No? Good. Now let’s have a nice, relaxing bath.” He guided her by the shoulders to turn around and lay back against his chest. “No more talking, no more thinking.” He dipped the soap in the water and lathered up his hands, then began to gently massage her shoulders. “You don’t have to think when you’re with me. Just relax and let go of everything that’s bothering you, all of that tension.” Ellara closed her eyes and let her head tilt back to rest on Bull’s chest. “That’s a good girl. Just like that.” His large hands moved slowly down from her shoulders to knead at her breasts. The rogue smirked.

“Oh, so _that’s_ where I keep my tension, is it?”

“I said no talking, little elf.” Bull pinched one of her nipples, just hard enough to elicit a gasp. “You just focus on feeling. I’ve got the reins now, I know where we’re going.” He leaned forward to murmur into her ear. “You just get to enjoy the ride.” Ellara sighed softly as Bull spent a few more moments on her breasts, then moved on to massaging her arms. She hadn’t realized they were sore from yesterday’s training. He took his time working his way down each arm, then coaxed her to extend her leg. He propped it up on his knee and started with her foot, moving down to her calf. Once both legs had been properly tended to he smoothed the hair back from her forehead to place a gentle kiss there. “Better?”

Ellara nodded, a serene smile gracing her features.

Bull began trailing kisses along her neck. One of his hands slid down her stomach to rest between her legs. He cupped her sex in his palm and squeezed gently. “I don’t know, you still seem pretty tense to me.” His finger circled her clit before sliding down to tease at her entrance. The elf whimpered and leaned into his touch, feeling his hardening length press against the small of her back. She felt the graze of teeth against her neck, and then he withdrew his hand and mouth abruptly. “C’mon, let’s get you into my bed.” Ellara’s eyes fluttered open and her brow furrowed slightly, but she reluctantly stood and stepped out of the bath to retrieve a linen towel. Bull followed and took it from her, proceeding to dry her off with the same care he’d taken to bathe her. She returned the favor, allowing the Qunari to take care of everything above her reach. She lingered when she got to his half-hard member, but Bull only allowed her a few moments of that before lifting her off her feet and carrying her to bed. “That’s not on the menu today, little elf.” He lay her down on the covers and claimed her mouth before she could protest. By the time he pulled away she was flushed and panting, writhing against his cock trapped between them. He nipped at her ear before growling into it. “I need to taste you.” He slipped a hand between her legs and slowly massaged her entrance, coaxing a soft moan from Ellara. His fingers were soon slick from her arousal. “You were distracting me all day. I kept seeing you like this in my mind, spread open for me to devour.” He slid his hand up to her chest, leaving a trail of her juices along her stomach. “Is that what you want, Ellara?” He rubbed a slippery finger over her nipple. “Do you want Iron Bull to eat you all up?”

The color in her cheeks deepened and she turned her head into the pillow.

“I need an answer, little elf.” He ran his tongue over her exposed neck.

“Y-yes!”

“Mmm, good girl,” Bull brought his hand back to her sex and slid a finger inside, stopping halfway and slowly pulling out. “I think you can ask more nicely than that, though.” He kissed his way down her chest and stomach and hovered between her legs. She felt his breath on her as he spoke. “Tell me what you want, little elf. Beg for it.”

“Please, Bull!”

“Please what?”

Ellara whimpered as Bull kissed the inside of her thigh. “Please, I… I want your mouth on me!”

“Hmm, _very_ good girl.” The captain dragged his tongue from her entrance up to her clit and lingered there, drawing a grateful moan from the elf. He continued licking and sucking there until her breathing quickened and her grip on the sheets tightened, at which point he pulled back. Ellara made a noise of frustration and looked at him questioningly. Bull chuckled and patted her thigh. “Just relax, we’ll get there.” He lifted her legs and then got back into position, her knees now hooked over his horns. He grinned up at her. “Feel free to grab on, if you need to.”

Ellara had just thought of a witty retort when Bull slid a finger deep inside her and resumed tormenting her with his tongue. Her back arched and a string of Elvish escaped her lips.

Bull grunted, sending a pleasant vibration through his lips before he pulled away again. “Now that’s hot! What’s that mean?”

“ _Fen’Harel ma halam!_ Bull, please!” she panted, trying to pull him back by the horns with her legs.

He let her struggle fruitlessly, thrusting into her with his finger a bit deeper and faster. “What’s wrong, little elf? Do you want more?”

“Yes, Creators, please!”

Bull carefully worked a second finger into her, then slowly built up his rhythm again. Ellara cursed between moans, feeling like she was falling apart but not quite able to tip over the edge.

“You want to come? Ask for it. Beg me for it.”

“Let me come, Bull! _Fenedhis_ , please make me come!”

“That’s my good girl,” Bull growled before putting his mouth on her.

Ellara grabbed onto the end of a horn with one hand and the back of Bull’s head with the other, letting the wave crash over her. She moaned Bull’s name and cursed in equal measures, until the movement of her hips slowed and she was reduced to wordless sighs while she caught her breath. Bull gently extricated himself from her grasp and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms. Ellara stayed there for a few contented moments, but her hand was soon wandering down his stomach. The captain caught her hand before she reached her target, bringing it up to place a kiss on her palm. “No time for that, little elf. We’ve got dinner plans, remember?”

Ellara frowned and buried her face in his neck. “Ugh, do we have to?” She kissed up to his ear and nipped at it playfully.

Bull chuckled and patted her bum. “As much as I’d love to, I can’t keep you in my bed all day.” He got up and went to wash his face at the tub. “Not today, at least.” Clean and dry, he retrieved Ellara from the bed, pulling her to her feet and into one more lingering kiss. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and clothed, before I change my mind.” The red head smiled and obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chargers were settling in to their usual places for the afternoon, around the biggest table in the tavern. The first round of drinks had just come out and was being distributed. Krem did another quick scan of the room before catching the attention of the serving girl. She set down the last tankard and walked over. “Yes, ser?”

“Have you seen our Captain around recently?”

“Your Captain, ser? What does he look like?”

Krem smirked. This one must be new to Skyhold. “Big guy, probably not wearing a shirt. Horns?” He held an index finger up above each ear.

The young woman burst into a fit of giggling, then covered her mouth, her cheeks turning rosy. “Oh! Y-you mean _him!_ Begging your pardon, ser. I didn’t realize. Of course I’ve seen him! A bit hard to miss, that one!”

Krem made a valiant effort not to roll his eyes. “Yes, quite. Have you seen him today?”

“Oh yes, ser. I helped Talea heat the water for his bath not, oh… two hours ago? I haven’t seen him come down since.”

“Thank you.” Krem said, and the lass went back to her duties.

Stitches, sitting to his right, leaned back and took a swig of ale. “Five silver says he finally took Talea up on her many, many offers.”

Krem grunted dismissively. “No thanks, I learned my lesson last time.”

Stitches chuckled and patted Krem on the back.

The man in question appeared a few minutes later, ducking to make sure his horns cleared the rafters on his way down the stairs. “Chargers! You got here quick.” He took the chair left open for him on Krem’s left. “Maybe I need to do an inspection tonight after all, make sure you lot aren’t slacking off.”

“We’d welcome it, Chief. Skinner got some fancy new oil from that Orlesian merchant. Makes the steel shine like a mirror.” Krem responded.

Bull took his first swig of ale, draining half the tankard. “Ha! Good to see you’re spending your pay wisely for once.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far,” Rocky chimed in. “She got the oil with what was left after buying that ridiculous Antivan dagger.”

“It’s a work of art!” Skinner protested.

Dalish scoffed, “A whole lot of good that’ll do you in combat! That dragon hide grip will rub your palm raw.”

Skinner patted the weapon on her hip, as if to soothe it after such an insult. “It’s not _for_ combat! It’s for looking pretty and making idiot _shems_ think twice before they mess with me.”

Stitches shook his head. “When’s the last time _anyone_ , human or otherwise, tried to give you trouble? Everything about you screams ‘leave me alone’,” he nodded at the Captain. “especially when this guy’s around.”

While Skinner continued to defend her spending habits, the Inquisitor entered the tavern as furtively as she could, which was not at all. The stonemasons at the table nearest the front door scrambled to their feet with a cacophony of chairs scraping on the floor. “Inquisitor,” they murmured, bowing their heads as she passed. Ellara assured them it was unnecessary with a flustered gesture of her hands and words of acknowledgment, but the damage was already done. Several other voices addressed her from across the tavern, a few “Heralds” mixed in with the “Inquisitors”. Acutely aware of every single eye in the room upon her, she walked quickly to the open space on the bench opposite Bull and sank into it.

“Glad you could make it!” Bull said. “Chargers, I invited the boss to join us for drinks today. Thought we should all get to know each other a little better.” The group voiced their approval and Ellara smiled at the table, thanking them for having her. She lingered a moment when her eyes met Bull’s, but quickly caught herself and looked to Krem. “How have the Chargers been settling in at Skyhold? I haven’t had a chance to check in outside of Commander Cullen’s reports.”

“Very well, Your Worship. We’re better supplied than we’ve been in a long time, thanks to the merchant contracts the Inquisition has negotiated.”

“That’s good to hear. What about your people? Has anyone been giving you trouble, on account of you being mercenaries or being led by a Qunari?”

Krem visibly hesitated and glanced at his Captain.

“Speak freely, Krem.” Bull said.

“Some, Your Worship. It was worse at Haven, when there were more Chantry people around. But we still get the occasional insults or someone looking to start a fight. We try not to go anywhere alone.”

Ellara’s expression changed to one of concern. “I had no idea. I’ll speak with my advisors about—”

“Already took care of it, boss.”

Ellara looked at Bull.

“Leliana has her people keeping an eye on my people. She knew there’d be friction from the start, but especially after… y’know.” Bull drained his tankard. “The Ben-Hassrath know good bait when they see it.”

“Oh… of course…” the Inquisitor looked down at her drink. Images of a Qunari dreadnought sinking beneath the waves played through her mind. She had discussed the repercussions of the failed Qunari alliance with Bull immediately after the fact. With everything else on her plate she had simply trusted his word when he assured her there was nothing else she could do, that it was his problem and he had the matter in hand. Hearing now that such steps were being taken without her knowledge, she wondered if he had downplayed the threat that remained.

“Anyway, I didn’t invite you to dinner to talk about work.” Bull beckoned to a serving girl. “Another round of drinks! And let’s get some food on the table, before Grim starts gnawing on someone’s arm.”

Grim grunted a bit more enthusiastically than usual, setting off a chain of laughter around the table and effectively restoring the light-hearted mood.

Dorian arrived at the same time as the food. Bull raised his tankard in greeting. “Welcome! Fashionably late, I see.”

“Just because I’m living among southern savages doesn’t mean I have to behave like one,” Dorian responded wryly as he took a seat. He quirked a knowing smile at Ellara over his mug. She pointedly turned her full attention to carving off a slice of roast druffalo.

“I don’t know, I think a little savagery would do you some good,” Bull replied. He let Dorian stutter for a moment before continuing. “You’ve never officially met my crew, have you? We’ve got Krem and Stitches over here,” the Captain began pointing out faces to go with the names. “Then there’s Rocky, Skinner, Dalish, and Grim. Crazy bunch of assholes, but they’re mine.”

Dorian inclined his head politely. “Dorian Pavus. Charmed, I’m sure. Such interesting monikers you all have.”

“Yeah, the Chief’s nicknames usually end up sticking.” Krem answered.

Dorian turned to Skinner. “So, how’d you join the Chargers?”

Skinner took another bite of the chicken leg in her hand before replying. “Killed some people.”

“…Of course you did.” Dorian said.

Bull interjected. “Skinner didn’t take kindly to some nobles testing their new swords on some elves in her alienage.”

“Bull took me in,” Skinner continued with her mouth full. “Now I get paid to kill _shems._ ”

Bull chuckled at the barely concealed look of offended disgust on Dorian’s face. “This is actually really good behavior for her. She hasn’t marked her territory or anything.”

“Well, a party’s only as interesting as the people who attend it!” The Tevinter mage took a generous swig of his beverage. “This one should be _very_ interesting indeed.”

\---

The group spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying good conversation and working their way through the rest of the food. The serving girl started leaving pitchers of ale at the table; it quickly became clear that she couldn’t keep their tankards full. Bull especially could empty his nearly as soon as she set it down, though it didn’t have the same effect on him as it did some of the others. By the time the sun had fully set Dalish had convinced Skinner to join her in a lively dance accompanied by Maryden’s lute. The flushed elves laughed freely as they stumbled to a halt when the song ended, both of them somewhat unsteady on their feet. The Chargers clapped and whistled in appreciation of the performance. They managed wobbling bows and returned to the table and their drinks.

“Don’t make me cut you two off!” Bull’s voice carried across the table. “Last time I saw Skinner dance was about ten minutes before we got kicked out of the place.” He turned to Krem. “Where was that, Lydes?”

“Yes, Chief. And as I recall _you_ were the one who knocked that noble out cold.”

“Yeah, well, he needed to be taught some manners.” Bull pushed his chair back from the table. “Think you can keep this lot from starting any brawls while I take a leak?” Krem nodded a response and the Captain left the tavern. The Lieutenant’s attention turned to the Inquisitor.

“Don’t worry, the Chargers know better than to cause trouble here. That’s just the Chief’s sorry excuse for a sense of humor.”

Ellara smirked. “Oh believe me, I’ve had no small taste of it since I started taking him with me into the field.”

Krem raised his tankard. “Then you have my sympathies. May the Maker have mercy on us both.”

Ellara giggled and joined in the toast. “So, I’ve never asked: how did you end up with the Chargers? You said you used to be a soldier in Tevinter?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t a soldier at the time. I was in some trouble and trying to flee Tevinter. A Tribune and his men caught me in a border town tavern. They meant to make an example of me. Bull killed them.” Krem paused. His eyes drifted over the crowded room, clearly seeing a different tavern in his mind. “Gave up his eye doing it. He patched me up and asked if I was looking for work.” He gave a short exhale of a laugh. “I’ve been putting up with his jokes ever since.”

“That’s how he lost the eye?”

“Yeah. The guards had me on the floor when Bull came inside and yelled for them to stop. One of them saw trouble coming and figured he’d finish me off. The guard had a flail. Bull put himself between me and the blow.” Krem shook his head slowly and took a drink. “Big horned idiot. Didn’t even know me.”

“So you were about to be killed by a Tribune, Skinner was in trouble for defending her people… Do you all have similar stories?”

Krem grinned. “You mean did the Captain personally snatch us all from the jaws of death? It wasn’t quite so dramatic for the others, no, but they’re pretty much all outcasts or misfits of some kind. He’d say it’s out of convenience or efficiency. Why pay more for seasoned mercs when you can build a crew of people no one else wants? Train them up exactly to your standards, no past loyalties to complicate things. Very practical. Very Qunari.”

“That’s what _he’d_ say. What would _you_ say?”

Krem glanced at the door to make absolutely sure the Captain hadn’t returned. “I say he’s a lot softer than he looks, at least on the inside. I’ve never seen him stand by and let someone suffer who didn’t deserve it, and he looks after his men. You couldn’t ask for a better Captain, or friend.” Krem frowned. “Just, uh, don’t tell him I called him ‘soft’, will you?” Seemingly remembering who he was talking to, Krem flushed and inclined his head. “If it pleases you, Your Worship.”

Ellara sighed in frustration. “How many drinks do we have to have together before you’ll drop this ‘Worship’ nonsense? If I hear it one more time tonight I’ll tell Bull you said he was softer than lamb’s wool!”

“Of course, Your–” Krem stopped himself and opted for another drink to keep his mouth shut.

As if on cue, Bull reappeared at the door. “We’ve got more company! And he brought the good stuff!”

Varric followed Bull to the table, holding a bottle of something in each hand. “I heard the noise you all were making and thought you could do with something a bit stronger than what Cabot keeps here.”

Dorian stared in horror at the bottle Varric placed on the table in front of him, struggling to focus on the label. “Maker, are you trying to kill us?”

The blonde dwarf brought the other bottle with him to the end of the table and took a seat. “You actually might want to steer clear of this stuff, Sparkler. It’s pretty flammable.” Varric removed the cork and poured for the Inquisitor first. She sniffed it cautiously and wrinkled her nose.

“Are you sure this is liquor and not poison?”

“Here, let me try.” Bull downed the last of his ale and let Varric pour him a sample. The Qunari took a sip and grimaced, then finished it off. “Hah! Damn, you have good taste!”

Varric raised his own drink in thanks and Ellara looked at Bull with an eyebrow raised. “Good? That face you made didn’t say ‘good’ to me.”

Bull poured himself another. “Just because it stings going down doesn’t mean it isn’t good!” He held her gaze for the first time all evening and raised his drink. She raised her own in return. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was telling her to look away, that someone would notice, she was being too obvious. Her mind was so hazy from the evening’s drinking, however, that it seemed like too much trouble. It was so much easier to keep looking, to let herself fall into that piercing gaze. The one that seemed to open her up and lay her bare to him every time. She almost dropped her tankard when Bull tapped his against it in a toast, bringing her back to her surroundings. She clumsily clutched her drink in both hands to steady it and Bull chuckled.

“Try it, boss. I promise it won’t kill you.” The elf took a breath to brace herself and tilted the liquid into her mouth. It set her tongue on fire and burned all the way down her throat, but she managed to finish in two quick gulps before succumbing to a fit of coughing. Stitches patted her on the back unhelpfully and she was vaguely aware of Bull’s booming laughter as she tried to catch her breath. Once she had recovered enough, Bull held the bottle up questioningly. Ellara hesitated a moment, then held out her tankard for more. Bull smiled.

“See, what’d I tell you? Sometimes a little pain just makes things better.”

Ellara smiled too warmly at him, then glanced ruefully around the table. She was relieved to see the Chargers were all occupied, passing the bottle back and forth and observing the varying effect it had with much amusement.

“Well, now that we’re all pleasantly polluted, who wants to hear about the time I infiltrated the headquarters of the Antivan Crows with the King of Ferelden?”

The Chargers made so much noise at that that it took Varric quite some time to settle them down enough to begin the tale.

\---

The waning moon was high in the night sky by the time most of the group had left to stagger towards bed. Bull, Ellara, Varric, and Dorian were the only souls left in the place; even the staff had already cleaned up around them and gone for the night. The only sound was the clatter of dice on the table, followed by a disappointed groan.

“Well, that’s it. You’ve won my last sovereign. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” Dorian flipped the gold piece onto the pile in the middle of the table and slowly lowered his head to rest on his folded hands. “Now as soon as the room stops spinning, I’ll take my leave.”

Varric began gathering the coin into a leather pouch. “Don’t worry, Sparkler. I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that, especially not in the state you’re in.” He tightened the drawstring and secured the bag to his belt. “I’ll get this back to you tomorrow. C’mon, let’s head back.” Varric draped one of the mage’s arms over his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

“You need a hand?” Bull asked from the other end of the table.

The dwarf and the mage swayed a moment before finding their new shared center of gravity. “I think we can manage, but thanks anyway.” Varric raised a hand in farewell as they headed to the door. “You might need to stay with me tonight, Sparkler. I don’t think you can handle a spiral staircase right now.”

Bull chuckled at that. “Let me know if you need me to carry him to bed!”

Some choice Tevene curses carried back to the Qunari and the Inquisitor as Varric led his companion away. Ellara giggled and shook her head. “You shouldn’t tease him like that. You _do_ know he can set things on fire with his mind, right?”

Bull grinned. “I know. The risk is what makes it fun.” The mercenary leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh, watching as the elf absently fiddled with one of the bone die left on the table. “So, d’you enjoy yourself tonight? I’ve been meaning to do this for a while now, get all my guys together to meet you.”

Ellara nodded happily. “I did! Sure beats the dinners with dignitaries Josephine’s been organizing lately. There’s never enough drink, and the conversation’s far less interesting…” Ellara’s eyes brightened and she scooted her chair closer to Bull’s. “In fact, I had a _very_ interesting chat with Krem.”

Bull had been watching her with mild amusement, but his expression changed to one of guarded curiosity. “Oh, great. What was this ‘chat’ about, exactly?”

The Inquisitor leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands. “How the two of you met.”

Bull rolled his eye. “That old chestnut, huh?” He crossed his arms with a sigh. “The way he tells it makes me sound like some puffed up chevalier on a mission to bring justice to the downtrodden. I was just in the right place at the right time.”

Ellara smiled up at him. “Might’ve been chance you were there, but it wasn’t by chance that you gave an eye to save him.”

Bull shifted in his seat. “No, it wasn’t chance. It was carelessness and clumsy footwork. I had just stopped after a week on the road. Wasn’t exactly at my best.”

Ellara persisted. “That explains _how_ you lost the eye, but not _why.”_

Bull met the woman’s inquiring gaze with an equally reserved one. “I needed a room to rest for the night, and I wasn’t going to get it as long as the drama with the soldiers was playing out in the common room.” Bull shrugged. “Plus, I had been looking for a new recruit. Hadn’t had much luck.”

“…You sure that’s the only reason?”

Bull exhaled slowly through his nose. “You’re not gonna let this go, huh?”

Ellara shook her head.

The Captain grabbed one of Varric’s bottles from the table and downed the last swig. “Fuck, I don’t know. He was just a kid. He looked so pathetic, pinned on the floor, outnumbered. I said ‘stop’, they didn’t listen. I didn’t think, I just acted. They were going to kill him right there in the tavern.” His gaze drifted past Ellara and became unfocused. “Slaughter him like an animal. He was so young. I couldn’t watch that happen, not a –” He stopped himself and seemed to come back from somewhere. “Anyway, point is, yeah, I felt bad for him.” Bull closed his eye and rubbed his temple. “Damn, even _I_ might’ve overdone it tonight. Next time, Varric is specifically _not_ invited.”

Ellara could tell she’d stumbled into a subject she shouldn’t have, but had no idea what to do about it. She hesitated, then placed her hand on Bull’s arm. “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to –”

Bull placed his hand over hers and patted it reassuringly. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Nothing you need to apologize for.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Just some crap leftover in my head from a long time ago. But hey, you can tell Krem he was right; ol’ Iron Bull does have a soft spot or two.”

The elf’s mouth fell open. “You heard us?”

Bull shook his head. “Nope. I just know my men. Care about them, too. Too much, according to the Qun. But that doesn’t matter now, does it?” He rubbed his hands over his face. “I keep forgetting, y’know that? Then it hits me all over again. Tal-Va- _fucking_ -shoth.”

Ellara moved into his lap and wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could. “You’re a good man, Bull. And I’m glad you’re here.”

Bull smiled down at her and returned the embrace. “Me too, boss.” He held her for a few moments, stroking her auburn hair. The Inquisitor closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. The next thing she knew, Bull was gently shaking her shoulder. “Hey, let’s get you back to your room.”

Ellara mumbled and rubbed her eyes while he set her on her feet. “Mmmnn… wasn’t asleep…”

“Whatever you say, boss. Either way, you can’t stay here tonight. Unless you _want_ to chance Cassandra finding you in my bed tomorrow.”

That thought proved to be motivation enough to get the elf moving. She made it up the stairs into the main hall and through the first doorway to her quarters under her own power, occasionally leaning on Bull to keep her balance. He closed the door behind them and scooped her up to carry the rest of the way. Ellara nodded in and out of consciousness as he ascended the stairs to her room and laid her down on the bed. She smiled as he undressed her, moving her limbs as needed. He helped her to her feet again once she was completely nude and leaned over to pull back the covers. Ellara stood up on tiptoe to intercept him with a kiss. He returned it, letting the bedding slip from his grasp to hold her waist instead. The elf was just about to reach for the laces of his trousers when he pulled back and held her at arms length.

“You need sleep, little elf. And water.” Bull gently guided her to get under the covers while he poured her a cup from the pitcher next to the bed. Once she was settled, he sat down next to her and ensured she drank the whole thing. “Anything more than kissing is off the table when you’ve been drinking. That’s non-negotiable.”

Ellara dropped her hands to the pillow with a dramatic sigh, already half way to sleep again. “Well, you’re… no fun…”

Bull drew the covers up to her shoulders and refilled the cup before placing it on the bedside table. “I’m leaving this right here. When you wake up, drink it and then have another. It’s gonna be a bad morning no matter what, but that should help.” He tucked the stray curls back from her forehead. “Good night, little elf.”

Ellara murmured something that sounded vaguely like words in response, her breathing already slowing to a steady rhythm. Bull stayed until she was fully asleep before leaving to find his own bed to fall into.


End file.
